


The Secret Garden

by Salemq_VanillaTwilight



Category: Hamiltion
Genre: Fluff, I apologize in advance, I don't wanna write Alexander being abused, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jamilton - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Modern day (Kinda), Out of Character, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, This is an AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salemq_VanillaTwilight/pseuds/Salemq_VanillaTwilight
Summary: The Secret Garden only whose hearts are pure, It's said to bring soulmates together and bond their souls together. They say if you find the garden you will find eternal happiness.(I'm bad at summaries)





	1. Thomas's Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:This IS an AU.

Thomas has never been like other kids, he was quiet, well mannered, unlike most 11-year old’s he would hate recess and dread going home at the end of school, his house was never quiet his ‘parents’ were constantly yelling and his siblings were never quiet. He hated that environment instead he preferred more quiet places. Thomas has never really liked his parents so leaving them behind was easy, it was leaving behind his siblings that tore him apart. Sure, they were loud and obnoxious, but they were still there for him, he really did love them but even his love for them wasn’t enough to tie him down to that hell hole. Thomas, now 14 years old had few friends, and he started wandering around instead of heading straight home and that’s when he found the garden...


	2. Alexander's Prolouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALEXANDER'S PROLOGUE

At the age of 11, Alexander knew all the fundamentals of cooking, writing, and reading. He would hardly sleep, to him sleep was hell, he would only have nightmares of his ‘father’. His mother passed and his father was a drunk and often abused him. He enjoyed reading it allowed him to escape the hell hole he lived in. At the age of 12, he had scars all over his back from where he was hit by his ‘father’. Most of the time when he got home his ‘father’ was out drinking or passed out on the couch. His ‘father’ never really paid attention to him. The only time he did pay any attention to him was when he hit him. The only time Alexander felt loved was when his mother was still alive. His mother was the only person who cared. If he disappeared kids would go to school like always, adults would go to work. No one would care, his ‘father’ wouldn’t he had no friends, the teachers forgot he was even in their class. At the age of 14, he was shorter than most 14-year old’s and was often times mistaken for a 12-year-old, After school instead of going straight home he would always wander to a park, but one day he decided to wander town for a bit and that’s when he found the garden….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think! 
> 
>  
> 
> No one okay. *Cries in corner*


	3. Chapter 1: Thomas's P.O.V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, how Thomas finds the garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for slow updates

It was an early morning, I got up and got ready for the first day of school. I skipped breakfast and went directly to the school in hopes my parents wouldn’t notice. I arrived at the school a few minutes before the bell, I quietly thanked the gods and made my way to class.   
Once I found my way to the classroom I looked around for a moment before making my way to the back of the classroom. It was only a minute or so before students began to take their seats. A minute passed and students began to quiet down as the bell rang, and the teacher began to write the required necessities for this class because to tell us AFTER school shopping is a good idea. Once the teacher finished writing, she began to explain what this module was about. In the middle of her explaining, a student bursts through the door panting heavily.  
“Sorry I’m late, m-my alarm clock b-broke.” The kid explained while bowing apologetically. The teacher rolled their eyes and continued explaining. The kid looked around the room before taking a deep breath and took his seat, which was to the left of me. The teacher finished explaining and decided since there were only 20 something minutes left of class, we could introduce ourselves.   
~TIME SKIP! ~  
It was soon my turn which meant I would have to stand up say my first and last name and a fun fact about me. (I legit had to do this during band camp) it was now my turn, I stood up and introduced myself “My name is, Thomas Jefferson, and my favorite color is magenta.” I sat back down after I finished and glanced to my left where the kid was sitting. The kid stood up and introduced himself,  
“M-my name I-is Alexander H-Hamilton, and I have been fascinated with reading s-since the age o-of nine.” He sat back down and pulled down the sleeves of his hoodie.   
The rest of the classes went pretty much the same as the first, Teacher would tell us the materials, and explain what this module is about, then if there was time left we would introduce our selves.   
The bell finally rang excusing us out of that hell hole, and I packed my things up and started walking out of the school to my house. As I was leaving the gates someone bumped into me and gave a quick apology before sprinting off. I soon realized that it was that one kid, ‘Alexander, right?’ I wondered to myself I shrugged and continued walking home.  
I approached my street and looked at my watch which showed 2:15 pm, ‘Meh, I don’t have to be home until 4 or so.’ I decided to take a detour and go to my sanctuary. When I arrived, I suddenly really didn’t want to be there like, I didn’t belong. I shrugged and turned around and began to wander ‘A little exercise never hurt.’   
I soon began to grow bored of walking and as I was going to head back to my house early a gate caught my attention.   
The gate was covered in leaves like it was a bush. I walked over to the gate and pulled it open I peeked my head around the fence and instantly I was amazed. It was like a dream, it was peaceful there, were pink and purple tulips, along with red and blue roses, I was in awe. Not too far away was a white, stone bench which had vines on it, not a lot just a little like it was placed there. I looked out at the abandoned dirt road which had trees all around. It gave this place a peaceful aura. It was beautiful, I sat down on the bench and just let myself get lost in the beauty. I let my eyes slip shut and enjoyed the sound of nature. (Which is birds chirping and the wind blowing the trees) I was brought out of my dreamy state by the sound of my watch. I looked at my watch and saw the numbers 3:40 pm. I stand up and race out of the garden and ran down the streets until I finally found mine. I took a few deep breaths and smiled when I realized that no, I did not dream that, that is real. Once I finally arrived at my house I plopped down on bed and got ready for today’s work which was,   
Clean the bathrooms,   
Do the dishes,  
Polish the windows,  
Dust, sweep, mop and wax the floors,  
And finally, do the laundry.

That may look like a lot but it really isn’t. I begin to work and half way through scrubbing the toilets I think back to the garden, “How come I’ve never seen that place before” I wonder out loud. I shrug and mark it as ‘I wasn’t paying attention’ It’s happened before, so it makes perfect sense. I begin to clean the tub and shower making sure they're spotless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did y'all think I would really like to know your feedback, but if you want to say that I'm stupid, I already know.


	4. Chapter 2: Alexanders P.O.V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Btw no, Alexander does not find the garden yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I updated again, Irma is over but there is still a power outage but we have a generator so it ok. Anyway Enjoy the chapter, There is a little angst btw

I woke up 50 minutes before the alarm to cancel it so I wouldn’t wake my father, and got dressed in my black hoodie and black jeans, and started to make breakfast. I hurried around the kitchen finding the necessary ingredients as I went along. It was now 5:47 am ‘luckily school doesn’t start till 7am’ I thought to myself. When I heard my ‘father’ start to groan and open his eyes, I quickly plated the food and set it on the table. He fully woke up as I was making my way to the bathroom and out of his sight.   
Once in the bathroom I closed the door and locked it. I walked over to the sink and began to apply foundation on the bruise near my eye. It wasn’t as bad as others but it wasn’t good. I hurried with the application and began to blend it in, when I finished it was 6:10am. Once finished I peeked my head out of the bathroom and sighed when I saw no one. It became a habit after all the nights I had spent in there hiding.  
I quickly put on my shoes and walked to school, I walked alone I had no friends and no parents that care about me as I was walking I felt a tug on my sleeve. I looked behind me and my face was met with a punch. Nothing I wasn’t used to. I got up and brushed the dirt of my jeans and continued walking.  
I ignored the pain in my face and the tears threating to fall as I made my way to school. I quietly made my way to my school kicking stones now and then. Suddenly, someone stuck their leg out causing me to trip and fall. I cursed under my breath, and when I looked up I saw the worst sight…. Dustin Kropp, in other words, he was my own personal bully. He bullied me every. Single. Fucking. Day. I wanted the ground to just swallow me up. Dustin raised his fist and was about to strike when someone yelled “DUSTIN HURRY THE FUCK UP!” He rolled his eyes and turned to shout a reply. I wasted no time hightailing it out of there.   
It was now 6:45am, I was pissed ‘Where the hell does the time go?!’ I thought angrily as I put my hands in my pockets when I noticed something…My back felt light. “FUCK!” I shouted I ran back to my house and retrieved my bag and by the time I reached the school gates it was, 7:04am. I ran all the way to my classroom brushing past students. I bolted in the classroom, I was a panting and sweating mess,   
“Sorry I’m late, m-my alarm clock b-broke.” I stuttered out an apology as I noticed all eyes were on me. The teacher rolled their eyes and continued to speak about something. I let out a sigh of relief and looked around for an empty seat, I soon found one to the left of some kid. I shrugged and made my way to the back of the room, where said kid was.   
I glanced at the clock a few minutes later. The teacher then decided we were going to introduce ourselves.   
~Time Skip~   
I began to feel anxious as the students in our row were being called to introduce ourselves. It was now the turn of the person next to me.  
“My name is Thomas Jefferson, and my favorite color is magenta.” He sat back down and I gulped, I nervously pulled down the sleeves of my hoodie, I stood up and hurried and tried to find out something special about me,  
“M-my name I-is Alexander H-Hamilton, and I have been fascinated with reading s-since the age o-of nine.” I have also been fascinated with how Lin-Manuel Miranda wrote 51 essays in the span of 6 months.  
The day went pretty much the same as the first class besides the, me being late part.   
The bell rang, I quickly finished my thought in my essay, and put my notebook and pen in my bag and ran out of the class. Due to my reckless behavior, I bumped into someone. I muttered a quick apology and continued my way home. As I was walking I noticed two boys walking together. On their bags was Boyf and Riends. I quickly passed them and continued running home.  
Once I arrived home I quickly out away my bag and went directly into the bathroom. I washed off the foundation and grabbed my razor.   
This razor was a special razor. This was the razor I used when I cut myself.   
You should just kill yourself no one would care  
You’re a waste of space  
JUST DIE ALREADY  
NO ONE LOVES YOU   
YOU’RE THE REASON YOUR MOTHERS DEAD  
These are the things that the voices say as I cut. And I’d always respond with…  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
I know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone see threferences??? If ya did comment down below I wanna know. Also did you like the little bit of angst I put in


	5. I hate doing this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this

Okay so, I have left the Hamilton fandom I dunno if I ever will go back to it. Mainly because I was like "Oh hey, that's not right? NO, No one knows if Hamilton purposely aimed at the sky. So stop Lin-Manuel Miranda. If Hamilton didn't say lies, he would be alive." Now, don't get me wrong. I don't hate the whole musical. Some songs are great and I love them, but others such as The world was wide enough is just I can't. My friend thought the reason why Aaron dueled Alexander was that. "He voted for Thomas Jefferson". Which is historically false. And I explained why. I'm getting off topic, I made this chapter to say that this is not a completed work. I may finish this but right now I can't. It seems so wrong to me, I'm also gonna be trying to update other stories and this chapter is not in a way because "I fell out of this fandom sorry..." No, I literally cannot update this because they are dead. They were real, and I don't mind that other people are in the Hamilton fandom. I'm not gonna go and frickin bash on their stories because truth be told. There were some good stories and I would read them again. But I can't. And I get so mad whenever people don't update in like years without any explanation, or they get to the good part and fall out of the fandom. I respect people who are trying but have no good ideas or something happened. I get that, I also, understand if they get a really bad writer's block, or things become too stressful and they need a break. I understand. And so the point of this is. I may never update this again, but I may find my way back into Hamilton and pull myself to finish this. But until then, Thank you for all the people who read this and left a kudos, thank you if you left a comment.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this was short


End file.
